"The Herb"
'''Synopsis: 'Dio and Lavina visit a marketplace in search of a particular herb. '' It was days like these that Dio wished she had not been born as a nymph. In a bustling marketplace, Dio and Lavina were walking from stall to stall, searching for a particular herb that couldn't be found in the kingdom’s wildlife. “Dio, we’ve been walkin’ round and round this plaza for ages!” Lavina groaned, dramatically flinging her arms around Dio’s shoulders from behind. “I apologize, Lavina,” the water nymph responded, slowing her pace. “We can rest for a bit if you feel exhausted.” They sat down on some nearby steps of an old building, and watched as different species passed by, silently enjoying each other’s companionship. Lavina sighed contently and leaned her head on Dio’s shoulder, and smiled as she caught her comforting scent. It reminded Lavina of a magical forest, mysterious yet exciting. She quietly laced her fingers with Dio’s and gave it a slight squeeze. “Yknow Dio, you got some really soft hands,” Lavina commented, observing the difference in their skin colors. “Is that so?” Dio distractingly responded. The orange haired girl looked up at her, and noticed that she was observing the surrounding stalls, most likely looking for any indication of the herb she was seeking. Lavina thought back to this morning, when Dio had asked her to accompany the nymph to the marketplace. She had said that the herb was a necessary ingredient for an elixir she was creating. What it did, she didn't know. However, that didn't stop Lavina from searching as dutifully as she could for the plant. Not wanting to leave empty handed, Lavina suddenly shot up from her sitting position, startling Dio from her search. “Cmon Dio, I’m fully charged! Let's continue searchin’ for ya plant!” Lavina yelled, a rush of determination suddenly coursing through her. “Are you sure?” Dio asked. She assured Lavina that they didn't need to continue searching for it, and that they could try again another day. Just as Lavina was about to reply, a drop of water fell onto her nose. As more began to follow after, the two ran for cover under the canopy of the nearest stall, but not before getting half drenched in the rainwater. “I didn't expect it to rain today,” Dio panted, trying to regain her breath. “WATER the chances?” Lavina replied, smiling at her own joke. The two burst out laughing, partly at the joke and partly at their overall situation. Wiping away her tears, Lavina put her arm on the table to support herself and felt something underneath her palm. Curious, she lifted her hand off of the table and spotted it. “Dio!” She cried out excitedly. “I found it! This is the herb that you've been lookin’ for, right?” Dio looked over at the plant. “Oh, yes it is,” she confirmed. Lavina happily grinned at her girlfriend, and she smiled back. However, Lavina couldn't help but notice a small tinge of sadness to her smile. As they returned home to Dio’s hut, Lavina decided to question her about the ingredient, but Dio refused to answer directly, saying, “if I expose all of my trade to you, how will I be able to make you depend on me?” Of course, the real reason why Dio couldn't tell Lavina what she was using the herb for was because it was one of the ingredients for her latest attempt at a life-shortening elixir. Dio sighed quietly; at moments when they just enjoyed each other's company, she couldn't help but feel pressured. After all, these precious times couldn't last forever. At least, they couldn't if one was expected to outlive the other. Category:Shorts